Out of sight but never out of mind
by zudeaddict
Summary: L' action se déroule 4 mois apres le final de la saison 2 vous allez découvrir ce que va faire Jude pour oublier Zéro et le reconquérir en même temps et vous allez découvrir la jalousie de Zéro qui va le pousser à se dévoiler. Tous l'histoire ce fera du point de vue de jude.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I : the return

Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que j'ai quitté LA pour me changer les idées, grâce à Lionel qui m'a confié comme mission de recruter de nouveau joueur aux quatre coins du globe puisque depuis l'arrestation d'Oscar Lionel et moi sommes devenus les responsables des Devil's .

Que je sois à Milan, Barcelone, Perth ou encore Paris je ne pense qu' à Gidéon est a la façon dont on sait quitter. Ce moment dans ce vestiaire où il m'a dit son vrai prénom a été le plus beau jour de ma vie mais aussi le plus mauvais .

-Bonjour bel étalon

Un homme interrompt mes pensées et me ramène à la réalité, c'est ainsi que je me rappelle être « à la française » un bar français avec de délicieux cocktails .  
Le jeune homme est brun aux yeux verts il porte un jean slim blanc et un t shirt moulant qui révèle ses muscles.

-Bonjour lui dis-je d'un ton méfiant

-Vous avez besoin d'un verre ou d'une personne à qui parler je m'appelle Alexandre me dit l'inconnu  
Je réfléchis à sa proposition et je réalise que j'ai vraiment besoin de parler.

Cela fait 3 semaines que je n'ai pas parler de vive voix avec Lionel car elle me dit être trop occupé avec l'équipe nos seuls contacts sont les SMS que je lui laisse pour l'informer de l'avancement des recrutements. Je réalise qu'elle me manque énormément.

-Enchanté moi c'est Jude, oui je veux bien un verre et Juste par curiosité vous appelez tous les mecs de ce bar mon bel étalon lui dis-je.

-Non me dit-il en rigolant seulement ceux qui viennent ici pendant une semaine chaque jour est qui a l'air déprimé.

-OK vous êtes psy . Lui répond.

-Non mais d'après mon expérience il est plus simple de parler de ses problèmes à un inconnu dans un bar qu'ont ses amis me dit-il d'un air sérieux.

-Accroche-toi bien Alexandre car ma vie amoureuse est un désastre lui affirmais-je ?

C'est ainsi que je lui racontai toute l'histoire sans évoquer une seule fois l'identité de Gidéon . Je le mentionnais par un basketteur ou par des pronoms personnels

-Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas à LA juge ? Ta mission de recrutement touche à sa fin dit Alexandre avec son accent français tellement sexy.

-J'ai envie de rentrer mais si je suis partie c'est pour prendre du recul sur ma vie et essayer d'oublier ce garcon car je vais le revoir tous les jours, sans oublier car chaque soirée officielle il sera avec une mannequin différente.

-Je peux te parler en toute franchise même si je risque d'être cru .

-Vas-y lui dis je

-J'ai l'impression que tu restes ici pour trouver une esxuse pour ne pas retourner à LA ta vie est le bas tes amis ton travail alors arrêté d'écumer les bars de chaque ville et retourne là-bas et montre à cette idiot que tu n'as pas besoin d celui pour vivre, essaie de l'oublier avec un autre garçon de LA.

En entend Alexandre dire sa je realise à quel point LA me manquent ainsi que ma vie et giedeon.

-Merci tu as raison mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela, tu donnes des conseils à tous les mecs deseperer que tu trouves dans un bar ?

-Non rigole-t-il, je te connaissais grâce aux interviews et aux réseaux sociaux et je voulais pas que tu gache ton talent pour sa et puis tu sois cool. Maintenant sors ton cul de ce bar et va à l'aéroport.

En me levant je réalise qu'à par son prénom je ne connais rien de la vie d'Alexandre.

-Au fait qui es tu ?

-Un ami de Paris me répond-il avec un sourire lumineux qui éclaire son vissage, à bientôt Jude.

Au moment où je sors du bar il prononça une dernière phrase que je n'entends pas.  
Quatre heures plus tard je suis à l'aéroport Charles de Gaule avec mes valises direction Los Angeles .  
Après 11h30 de vol j'arrive enfin à Los Angeles il est 22 h, je décide de prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez moi.

Mon réveil sonné et je n'ai dormi que quatre heures à cause du décalage horaire, après m'être douché habiller et mis de l'anticerne je pars direction le stade des devils.  
Je me gare à ma place attitrée qui deux places à côté de celle de Gidéon et je contaste qu'il est déjà là ce qui est normal me dit je puisqui'il est 9h05.

Je pousse la porte du Devil' aréné et je me dirige vers le bureau de Lionel ou j'ai rendez-vous avec elle mais j'ai seulement fait quelques pas que je sens quelqu'un m'observer je tourne la tête vers les affiches des joueurs est la debout avec un regard penetrant un beau blond avec les yeux bleus m'observe et c'est ainsi que le moment où je redoutais le plus vient d'arriver .

Je me retrouve face à face avec Gideon/Zéro...


	2. Chapitre 2

chapter 2 : Face to Face

D'un coup tous me reviens en mémoire nos partis de jambe en l'air ses abdos sa bouche sur la mienne ses mains sur mon torse mais également le fait qu'il ne veut pas relation amoureuse.

Il s'avance vers moi et je decide d'en faire de même par politesse et je tiens à suivre les conseils d'Alexandre.

-Je peux savoir où tu etais passé Juge me dit Gidéon.

Je reste sans voix il me fusille du regard et je n'apprécie guere son ton, je lui dois pas de compte, pour qui il se prend. C'est lui qui ma en quelque sorte larguer (même si on n'était pas vraiment ensemble qu'est-ce qu'on faisait déjà a oui ou profiter de la vie...

-Salut Zéro je vais bien aussi, quant à mon absence elle te concerne par mais puisque tu insistes je suis partie pour recruter de nouveau joueur pour les devils lui dis-je d'un froid pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a aucun pouvoir sur moi-même si je rêverai de bonne douche chaude avec lui dans les vestiaires...

-Tu as cassé ton portable me dit-il d'un air méchant car je n'ai recu aucun SMS ou appel me disant que tu parter. Me répond-il sur le même ton.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est autant en colère c'est moi qui devrais l'être. Je suis frustré de ne pas comprendre et d'un coup en plongeant dans son regard je vois de la solitude et un peu de tristesse ceux qui me paraissent bizarres et d'un coup je comprends.

-Je suis désolé d'être partis sans te dire au revoir mais ça ne change pas le fait que sa ne te concerne pas lui réponds-je

-J'aimerais te parler de ce qui sait passer après la finale de basket, je peux passer chez toi ce soir ? Me demande Gidéon .

Je decide d'appliquer les conseils d'Alexandre

-Tu ne veux toujours pas de relation . En disant cela je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il y aurait des personnes mais nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

-Non pas vraiment mais.  
Je l'interromps

-Alors on n'a pas besoin de discuter de cela, je t'ai dit ce que je voulais et je compte l'avoir avec ou sans toi.

Je me sens victorieux sur le coup j'arrive à appliquer les conseils du beau français même si au fond de moi je me sens mal car à ce moment j'aimerais embrasser Gideon partout sur sa bouche sur ces abdos...

-J'ai un nouvel agent me dit-il

-C'est cool pour toi, à cet instant je me rappelle avoir en quelque sorte démissionné. C'était le jour de la finale de basket-ball. La colère que j'avais eue quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas avoir Zéro pour moi revient d'un coup et je commence à me sentir jaloux de son nouvel agent j'espère qu'il ne sera pas autant doué que moi.

-Tu n'es pas contrarié me dit-il tu étais partis et j'ai toujours une carrière me dit-il en rigolant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, de toute façon je n'aurai pas eu le temps de m'occuper pleinement de ta carrière avec l'arrestation d'Oscar je codirige les devil's alors entre les réunions, les recrutements, les discours, les budgets... je n'ia plus beaucoup de temps pour le reste.

-Très bien me dit-il

-Salut Z dit un inconnu en arrivant en courant.

-Salut Lucas dit Zéro/Gidéon.

Lucas est brun grand avec une mèche qu'il coiffe en vague sur le côté gauche ce qui me fait sourire il porte un costume noir avec une chemise bleue. Cet ensemble le met très bien en valeur. Il a beaucoup de charme est très beau sourire. D'un coup Gidéon me tire de ma rêverie.

-Jude je te présente Lucas c'est mon agent me dit-il

-Enchanté me dit-il on pourrait se voir un jour pour parler de Gidéon puisque tu étais son agent avant tu dois avoir pas mal de conseil à me donner .

J'ai un conseil à te donner ne couche pas avec lui pensais-je .

-Enchanté, oui bien sur si se peux développer sa carrière et avoir des répercussions sur les Devil's avec plaisir dis-je sachant qu'on fait de moi je me mentais à moi-même.

-C'est cool me dit-il Zéro tu dois y aller le coach t'attend avec l'équipe pour l'entrainement et Jude il me semble que tu as une réunion avec Lionel me dit Lucas.

La réunion m'avait échappé...

-Oui c'est vrai j'y vais avant d'être en retard à plus tard.

Je pars avec le sentiment que je m'enfuis Gidéon a retrouvé un nouvel agent que je ne peux même pas détester tellement il est beau. J'ai hâte de voir Lionel pour tous lui racontait .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: La plus longue journée de ma vie :

Après ma discussion avec Gidéon et Lucas, j'entre dans le bureau de Lionel qui m'attendait.

-Hey tu m'as tellement manqué me dit-elle j'avance en souriant et me prends une gifle de sa part.

-Ça c'est pour ne pas m'avoir appelé pendant ton tour du monde répond-elle.

-Je suis désolé j'ai été occupé je t'ai recruté de bon joueur, ils devraient arriver dans les prochains jours. Maintenant que l'on a la direction des Devil's. Quelles sont mes responsabilités ?

Je lui pose cette question car je veux prouvera tout le pays que je suis meilleur qu'Oscar.

-C'est simple je m'occupe de la relation des apparitions des dévils et toi des joueurs mais aussi des contrats des Devil's et tu vérifies avec l'entraineur les plans des matchs et tu organises les conférences des joueurs et tu les gère. En gros tous ce qui concerne le joueur chéri me répond-elle.

-Très bien belle maman lui lance-je.

Elle me lance un regard noir car elle déteste que je l'appelle comme ça.

-Bon sinon tu comptes me dire la vraie raison de ton départ me dit-elle.

-À cause d'un garçon qui ne voulait pas de moi et de tous ce buzz autour d'Oscar je voulais m'éloignais lui dis-je.

Je lui dis la vérité en ne lui dévoilant pas que le garçon ces Zéro bien sur.

-Si tu veux parler je suis là. D'ailleurs ce soir j'ai une avant premiere et j'ai besoin demon meilleur ami gay pour m'y accompagner me dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. On rattrapera le temps perdut comme ça .

-D'accord lui dis-je.

J'en avais très envie sortir avec elle et retrouver ma confidente, elle est à la fois ma belle-mère mais aussi ma meilleure amie, elle n eme juge pas et je la remercie pour ça.

-Désolé de te dire sa mais ta une grande journée qui s'annonce une interview à organiser un shooting avec les basketteurs et le splan du jeu à voir donc au boulot mon grand me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

En guise de réponse je me lève et sors de son bureau et me dirige vers le bureau du coach Davenport pour voir ses techniques de jeu .

Après 2h à parlais avec lui sur quel joueur mettre en défense ça rnon seulement on regarde la capacité des joueurs mais aussi on se sert de leur image. C'est pourquoi Lionel ma demandait d'être là.

Il est 11h30 et je suis déjà epuissé , je me dirige vers le terrain où le joueur est en train de faire un photoshoot pour remplacer ceux que l'on a deux dans l'entrée des Devil's arena.  
Je remarque tout de suite Zéro/Gidéon qui sourit à l'objectif, au moment où je voulais détourner mon regard il me regarde droit dans les yeux et d'un coup je sens sa bouche dans mon couse main sur me hanche... tous me reviens en mémoire et je decide de lâcher prise pour une fois et d'en profiter pour l'observer puisque comme cet un photoshoot les personnes présentes ne verront pas la différence. Je le vois prendre des poses différentes tous en me regardant et en souriant davantage. Une partie de moi pense qu'il sourit aussi bêtement car je suis là. D'un coup il enleve son T-shirt est la je sens que je dois détourner mon regard car il m'observe et plus précisément mon entrejambe et je comprends qu'il joue toujours un jeu. Je me mets à penser à Alexandre et ces paroles me reviennent en mémoire et je détourne le regard pour aller voir un nouveau joueur qui se nomme Zach c'est mon nouveau client que j'ai recruté à Milan c'est le premier des nouveaux à être arrivés.

-Salut Zach je t'ai décroché plusieurs contrats publicitaires et on doit en parler lui dis-je

-Je t'écoute Jude me dit Zach

-Tu as un contract pour une compagnie de montre, une boisson énergisante mais aussi pour des tenus de sports après je travaille sûr d'aspect.

-Merci , c'est parfait me dit Zach avec un sourire.

-De rien je viens d'envoyer par mail les dates de tes entretiens avec eux ne me de pas cois c'est ma réputation qui est en jeu lui dis-je.

Il est midi je décide d'aller à la cafeteria pour manger un bout avant de reprendre ma journée en organisant une vente aux enchères dont je dois encore discuter du principe avec suis en train de manger ma salade quand Lucas vient s'assoir à mon tableur le coup je suis à la fois content mais un peu déçu car c'est lui qui m'a remplacé auprès de Gidéon et on a bien vu ce qui s'st passé entre lui est moi.

-Ta journée se passe bien . Je peux m'assoir me dit-il .

-Bien sûr lui dis-je, si tu veux des conseils par rapport à Zéro c'est maintenant ou jamais lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Non me répond-il en souriant en fait si ce matin je t'ai demandé de me donner des conseils pour gérer la carrière de Zéro c'était juste un prétexte pour te parler me dit-il avec de l'assurance.

Je le regarde surpris je m'attendais à tous saufs à cette révélation. On ne va pas se mentir il est beau, il a l'air d'être musclé. Le fait qui s'interesse à moi me fait sourire.

-Zéro m'a dit que tu étais gay et j'aimerai savoir si tu aimerais aller à un rencard avec moi si son e dit physiquement tu me plais et j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître me dit-il.

Je suis choqué d'apprendre que Gidéon est osé parler de ma sexualité avec son agent même si je ne m'en cache plus maintenant ça reste ma vie privée. Au lieu de s'occuper de ma vie il ferait mieux de s'occuper de la sienne, mais je suis à la fois choqué que Lucas me demande en rendez-vous. Je pense qu'a Gidéon, malgré ces quatre mois à l'étranger les sentiments ne s'en vont pas comme ça et je decide de tester la théorie d'Alexandre qui consiste à l'oublier avec un autre mec et peut-être que je tomberais amoureux de lui.

-Avec plaisir lui dis-je avec un sourire sincère.

-Tiens me dit-il ce mon numéro demain soir sa te va je t'emmènerai dîner dans un restaurant me dit-il.

-C'est parfait lui réponds-je.

Je regarde Lucas s'éloigner avec un sentiment de bonheur mais aussi de satisfaction car je vais peut-être trouver le bonheur auprès de lui mais peut-être qu'il va m'aider à récupérer Gideon.  
Je rentre dans le bureau de Lionel où on doit parler de cette fameuse vente aux enchères. Le principe de base: les joueurs de basket défilent sur un podium et les personnes dans les publics payent pour avoir une soirée avec eux ou une photo ou un dîner ou une danse. il y a plein d'option si je puis dire.

-Le principe reste le même lui dis-je.

-Oui chéri c'est le même la seule différence c'est que j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de la presse et des préparatifs avec un autre joueur de baske me dit-elle.

-Très bien avec qui ? Lui dis-je je les mains moites tellement j'ai peur du nom qui pourrait sortir.

-J'ai décidé de te donner un coup d'epouc eme dit-elle.

Je la regarde d'un air suspect un coup de pouce à quoi a-t-elle abuser de l'alcool.

-Avec tous ce que tu m'as dit sur ta vie amoureuse et je te sont bien observé depuis qu'on se connaît je sais que tu me parles de ta relation de toi et Zéro ce qui ma mit la puce à l'oreil c'est quand tu es partis pour l'Europe, il n'a pas arrêté de venir me demander de tes nouvelles et j'ai fait le rapprochement. J'espère qu'u ne me veut veux pas.

Je suis sous le choc, ma meilleure amie sait pour mon ancienne relation avec Gidéon et elle ne me juge pas, elle est la à me demander pardon dele savoir, tout le monde la juge pour ce qu'elle a fait mais au fond c'est une personne en or team Lude pensais-je.

-Si je t'en veux j'en ai les larmes aux yeux tu connais la vérité et tu ne me juge pas je t'adore-lui dis-je.

Tous d'un coup on frappe à la porte. Zéro entra.

-Zéro dit Lionel tu vas travailler avec Jude pour la vente aux enchères. Il te mettera au courant des détails.

-OK dit Zéro .

-Jude on reprendra cette discussion plus tard me dit Lionel avec un clin d'oeil discret en attendant on doit se préparer pour ce soir.

Oui c'est vrai l'avent premier je l'avais oublié mais bon maintenant on va pouvoir parler de Gidéon et moi.

-Pas de soucie Lionel j'y vais réponds-je.

-Attends me dit Zéro en me rattrapant dans le couloir, on se voit quand pour parler de cette vente aux enchères et peut-être d'autre chose...

-D'accord pour la vente aux enchères lui réponds-je demain à mon appartement.

-Très bien me dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

En partant son main frôle mon entrejambe puis il se retourne avec un clin d'oeil. En rentrant chez moi je suis toujours sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer entre Zéro et moi mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'il s'attend à un dérapage entre nous et je realise que je détiens le pouvoir et que je compte le récupérer mais seulement en tant que petit ami et non en tant que sex-friend . En allant chercher Lionel je me sens victorieux et prêt à mener cette bataille qui s'annonce chaude.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : les confidences.

Nous sommes dans la limosine à trois minutes de fouler le tapis rouge que j'entends déjà les fans hurler. Le stress monte d'un coup je me demande comment Lionel parvient à gérer ce genre de chose aux quotidiens.

-Détends-toi Jude me dit-elle en me souriant tout va bien se passer.

-Je sais mais c'est un peu angoissant si je trébuche ou si je tombe on fera la première page des tabloïdes certes mais pas d'un point de vue positif le dis-je en rigolant.

-On est arrivé sourit me dit-elle.

À peine a-t-elle finit sa phrase que la portière s'ouvre et les flashs crépitent sur Lionel et moi on avance d quelques pas et je prends la pose avec elle en haut des marches, je commence à me prendre au jeu et ai oublié Gidéon.

-Lionel c'est votre petit ami? demande une journaliste.

-Peut-être lui répond Lionel avec un clin d'oeil et elle m'entraine avec elle dans la salle de projection désole Jude mais c'est du show je devais l'heure répondre cela.

-Ne t'inquiète pas lui dis je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Trois heures plus tard nous sortons du cinéma et nous dirigons vers la limosine quand Lionel m'interrompt.

-Tu veux boire un verre à la maison on a beaucoup de choses à se dire me lance-t-elle.

-Avec plaisir lui dis-je.

Nous entrons dans sa maison où devrais-je dire celle d'Oscar puisque c'est sa femme une belle stratégie d'ailleurs.

-Je prendrai du bourbon s'il te plaît.

Deux minutes plus tard elle me tend un verre de boubon et elle s'est servi un verre de vodka.  
-Zéro et toi ? Commenca t-elle.

-Oui ça a commencé dans une limosine je l'ai embrassé car il était stressé à cause du scandale avec Jelena mais aussi parse que j'en avais très envie. Puis le lendemain on a couché ensemble mais après il m'a dit qu'il voulait seulement s'amuser et après la finale il m'a dit son vrai nom qui est Gidéon et je lui ai dit que je démissionnais et que s'il voulait un rencard avec moi il avait mon numéro et j'attends toujours, mais en partant tous taleur il a touché mon entrejambe en me disant à demain. Lui dis-je.

-Wahou ça c'est à la fois formidable mais déprime donc c'est quoi le plan . Vous allez trop bien ensemble. Il est comment au lit ? Il embrasse comment? me dit-elle.

C'est du Lionel tous craché elle adore les ragots du coup elle me pose beaucoup de questions auquelle je réponds volontiers.  
-Voilà tu connais tous les détails lui dis-je après dis bonnes minutes à répondre à toutes ses questions.

-Cette Alexandre à laquelle tu mon parler? il était comment ? Lança-t-elle.

-Beau, charmant mais il habite à Paris et il me connaissait déjà. En partant du Bar il a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu lui dis-je d'ailleurs j'ai rendez-vous avec Lucas l'agent de Zéro demain soir.

Je réalise à quel point je ne sais rien sur Alexandre et ses derniers jours j'ai tellement été occuper par mon retour que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y repenser.

-Tu s sérieux Jude il est canon ce mec maintenant je te hais car je voulais avoir une aventure avec lui me dit-elle avec son ton de séductrice .C'est parfait dit-elle tu sors avec Lucas car tu l'aimes bien ou pour rendre Gidéon fou.

-Un peu des deux lui répond dis-je.

C'est vrai je suis à la fois déterminé à l'oublier avec un autre mais à la fois déterminer à l'avoir pour moi et avec ce qu'il a fait tous taleur tous mes sens son aux aguets. Je suis confus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me fait ça . J'essaye de l'oublier et lui il continue son jeu. Je compris à cet instant que le seul moyen de l'oublier était d'essayer avec Lucas. Peut-être que cela le rendra jalous et il reviendra vers moi. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à sa s'il revient tant mieux c'est mon rêve mais sinon on va essayer de passer à autre chose.

-Jude tu m'écoutes me dit Lionel en me tirant de ma rêverie.

-Désoler lui dis-je je suis un peu fatigue .

-Ta chambre est prête elle est au premier. Tu ne vas pas repartir avec ce qu'on a bu me dit-elle avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, a demain .

Mon reveil sonne et je ne trouve aucun mal à me lever car aujourd'hui c'est un jour important j'à l'un rendez-vous avec Lucas se soir et j'ai un rendez-vous professionnel avec Gidéon cette après-midi enfin je vais essayer de le garder profesionele. En descendant je trouve un mot d'elionel me disant qu'elle est déjà partie elle avait une de la paperasse à faire à l'arène.

Il est 9h5 je me gare sur le parking du Dévils Aréna et me dirige vers la salle de conférences au je retrouve Zach qui est mon nouveau client et qui est en plein rendez-vous avec les sponsors.  
Je passe la matiné avec lui est les sponsors mais aussi avec les représentants de marques. Au final je ne suis pas déçu de lui, il était embauché par tous ces représentants.

-C'est un bon début Zach maintenant va t'entrainer car plus tu marques plus t importants et plus tu as des contract.

-Oui papa me dit Zach en rigolant.

-C'est tout a fait juste me dit Lucas qui se trouvait derrière moi.

-Salut lui dis-je en souriant.

Il porter un costume noire avec une chemise de couleur beige ce qui lui allait parfaitement bien .

-Pour ce soir on je viens te chercher chez toi pour t'emmener dîner me demande -il.  
-Avec plaisir lui dis-je, a ce soir.

Après avoir mangé je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai rangé mon appartement car il y avait du courrier à peu partout. Au moment au je venais de finir de nettoyer la sonnette sonna. En ouvrant la porte je découvre un Gidéon à couper le souffle il porte un T-shirt blanc moulant qui révèle tous ces muscles est un short bleu foncé accompagné d'espadrille. Je me rends compte que je vais devoir faire appel à toute ma volonté pour lui résister s'il me fait des avances.

-Je peux entrer me dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

-Bien sûr lui répondent dis-je gener.

Je repense à l'expression d'Oscar Wilde le meilleur à résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Tentation

Gidéon s'avança et s'essaya dans le canapé, il avait repris ses anciennes habitudes .

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire . Lui dis-je

-Oui j neveux bien une bière si tu as dit-il

Je m'en allai au frigo et sortie deux bières en m'asseyant sur le canaper je lui la tienne .

-Les informations et les détails du gala de charité son sûr devant toi, prennent cinq minutes pour les lires et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Il les regarda avec attention , ce qui le rendit encore plus beau son T-shirt qui revelait ses abdos est son short bleu qui le mettait en valais avec en plus cette expression sur ce visage d'homme d'affaires le rendait irrésistible , je commençais à transpirer sans comprendre pourquoi puis je me rappelai que c'etais la première fois que l'on se retrouvait tous les deux dans un tel cadre depuis mon retour.

-C'est parfait Jude mais explique-moi en détail ton idée de vente s'il te plaît me dit-il.

_Hum en fait il y aura une hôtesse de cérémonie qui sera Lionel elle appellera chaque basketteur et les fera avancer sur le podium en les pressentant le but et de se faire vendre pour rapporter de l'argent à l'arène et de faire bonne impression au sponsor. Tu me suis jusque-là . Lui dis-je

-Oui pas de souci me dit-il

En me disant cela il eut un sourire en coin , c'était l'un de ses sourires que j'adorais, il me fait fondre à chaque fois. C'est à cet instant que je réalisai que j'avais un sourire en coin moins aussi.  
-Puis soit vous danserez avec les personnes qui vous ont acheté, Slow ou lapdance voire striptease ou alors pour les fans une soirée au restaurant avec vous suit d'une visite du stade et d'une séance de photos avec vous.

-Ça me paraît être une bonne idée , ça peut rapprocher les fans et les joueurs mais aussi montrer une image positive dit-il.

-Oui enfin je l'espère lui dis-je sincerement, je le pensais vraiment c'etais quitte ou double , soit ça marcherait à la perfection ou cela s'effondrerait.

-Nous avons fini de parler affaires me dit-il alors que devient tu Jude tu sors avec quelqu'un .  
Je restai choqué je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la conversation dérive mais je me sentais bien car cela provais qu'il interférait peut-être encore à moi, non je devais me ressaisir et écouter les conseils d'Alexandre.

-Je vais très bien merci de me demander n depuis mon retour c'etais la course, j'avais beaucoup de travail mais maintenant tout va bien quant à ta deuxième question je ne peux pas vraiment y répondre car je ne sais pas encore ou j'en suis, j'ai juste un rendez-vous avec un garçon se soir lui dis-je.

J'ai décidé d'être honnête de toute façon il l'aurait su et je prefere qui l'apprenne de moi bien sur, je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Lucas. Je ne tiens pas à briser sa carrière d'agent car qui sait ce que Gidéon ferrait sous le coup de la colère ou autres...  
-Est toi lui dis-je.

-tout va bien les sponsors sont revenus vers moi depuis la finale j'ai beaucoup de contrat publicitaire mais aussi dans le mannequinat. Quant à ma vie de couple j'ai eu quelques aventures avec des mannequins sans plus et j'évite de m'étaler dans la presse maintenant que mon image redevient correcte me dit Gidéon.

-Très bien … lui dis-je en regardant l'heure je me rendis compte qu'il était presque 20h est Lucas m'avait envoyé un SMS pour me dire qu'il viendrait me chercher vers 20h30. Désole Gidéon mes tu devrais partir, je ne te mets pas à la porte loin de la mais je dois me préparer pour mon rendez ...  
Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que je me retrouvais à coller contre le mur avec le corps de Gideon coller au mien. Notre respiration était rapide et nos corps desirer qu'une chose se mélangeait pour ne faire qu'un.

Son torse était au mien je sentais ces abdos sur mon ventre ainsi que son erection. Il me fixa puis m'embrassa, sur le coup je ne réagis pas, je suis confus par cette action .

-J'ai changé juge et je vais te prouver que je suis meilleur que lui, après tous tu sais à quel point je suis bon au lit de plus j'ai envie que tu apprennes à me …

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase car mon téléphone sonna c'etais Lucas .

-Désolé je dois me prépare Gideon lui dis-je.

-Passe une bonne soirée me dit-il .

Il partit et je précipitai sous la douche pour me préparer pour ce soir mais aussi pour me sentir les idées car c baisez-m'avait retourné.

En sortant de la douche je choisis de mettre un jean slim, des baskets et une chemise à carreaux bleus pour changer de mes vêtements habituelle.  
En me dirigeant vers la porte je fais tomber mon passeport et je repenser directement à Paris et à Alexandre . Ce garçon m'intrigant je ne savais rien de lui, si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de ce qu'il m'a dit.

Ça suffit Jude, tu vas t'occuper d'un problème à la fois ce soir tu vas t'amuser avec ton potentiel futur petit copain et demain on s'occupera d'Alexandre et de Gidéon dis-je à haute voix.  
Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, je l'ouvrier et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Lucas encor plus beau que d'habitude avec un bouquet de fleurs a la main .

-Prets me demande Lucas avec un sourire hésitant.

-Plus que pres lui répondit en me dirigeant avec lui vers sa voiture.

Je suis déterminé à refaire ma vie mais j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose va arriver très bientôt …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : 3 mots

Nous arrivons dans un restaurant très moderne mais très romantique à la fois ce qui me rejoie car cela indique que Lucas s'interesse vraiment a moi. Le serveur nous amène à notre table qui est en terrasse, de celle-ci on peut apercevoir les vagues qui s'écrasent sur la plage, j'en reste le souffle coupé.

-La vue te plaît me dis Lucas en me tirant de ma reverie.

-C'est magnifique lui répond dis-je, j'ai été dans beaucoup de restaurant mais aucun n'avait une si belle vue, je te remercie de m'avoir emmené ici .

-De rien allez assyions-nous me dit -il.

Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre et les plats commençaient à venir tous d'abord nous avons mangé des fruits de mer histoire de faire honneur à cet endroit.

-Pourquoi a tu voulus devenir agent demand-je à Lucas

.  
-J'ai toujours ete un buisnees man dit-il avec un sourire au levre, au Lycée un de mes amis et passer pro en natation et j'ai assisté à son évolution et quand j'ai vu son agent qui l'aider à construire sa carrière ainsi que leur relation , j'ai voulus avoir la même chose . Je sais ce n'est pas très intéressant mes bons … 

-Non pas du tout je trouve sa très altruiste lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-Comment sa ce passe avec le nouveau joueur Zack ? Me demande-t-il.

-Très bien il s'améliore de plus en plus et les sponsors sont de plus en plus attirer par lui, avec lui c'est plus facile qu'avec GI... Zéro. J'ai un moment de panique j'ai fallait prononcer son premon mais je vois qu'il ne la pas remarquer.

-Je ne te contredirai pas là-dessus me dit-il en souriant, il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe chez Zéro j'ai l'impression qu'il possède un loud secret. L'autre fois j'étais à l'arène et je l'ai vu fixer quelqu'un partir mais comme s'il voulait l'arrêter je n'ai pas vu qui c'était bien sur mais je pense qu'il est peut-être amouré me dit-il

-Zéro lui dis-je ? D'un air moqueur tous en sachant au fond d'émoi que c'est possible, j'espère qu'il a cru a mon petit numéro car je ne veux pas mettre Gidéon dans l'embarras.  
-Assez parler de boulot me dit-il avec un sourire en coin , j'aimerais te poser une véritable question si tu le permets bien sur .

-Oui je t'écoute vas-y lui dis-je.

-Pourquoi a tu accepter de venir diner avec moi me demande-t-il ?

-Honnêtement car tu es arrivé à un moment important de ma vie, quand je suis allé recruter des joueurs je fuyais quelqu'un une ancienne relation je ne mentionne pas Gideon bien sur . J'avais dû mal à m'en remettre car j'attendais beaucoup de cette personne mais nous n'avions pas le smeme attentes et quand je suis rendu j'ai voulu reprendre ma vie en main sur les conseils d'un ami, et j'ai fait ta connaissance et tu m'as beaucoup intrigué et j'ai donc voulu en savoir plus sur toi .lui dis-je  
-Très bien me dit-il d'un air triomphant .

-Parle- moi de ta famille lui dis-je

-Mes parents vivent à New York à chaque fois que j'ai des vacances j'en profite pour aller les voir est quand ils ont des vacances ils viennent ici profiter du soleil .

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jude tu ne dis rien me lance-t-il

-Non rien du tout c'est juste que j'avais oublié ce que c'etais de sortir avec un homme est de se rencontrer notre vie se faisait longtemps mais j'adore ça .

Après plusieurs questions répons nous arrivons au dessert ( quatre magnifique estes délicieuses profiteroles) Lucas vraiment ma gater pour cette soirée. Nous mangeons nos profiteroles tous en discutant et j'en profite pour tourner et j'en reste petrifie . Un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert tourneau coin pour sortir de restaurant mais je reconnaitrais cette silhouette entre milles tellement notre rencontre m'a marqué mais je mets cette vision sur le coup du champagne. Nous terminons notre repas et on moment de partir le serveur me tant un mot écrit sur une serviette que je mets dans ma veste en pensant que c'est son numéro.

-Tu as beaucoup de prétendents me dit Lucas .

-Peut -etre mais seulement un seul m'interesse lui répondis-je .

Sans attendre les levre d'elucas sont sur les miennes, c'est un baiser chaud et digne d'un premier rencard.

Lucas me raccompagne chez moi et me dit qu'il m'appellera demain a la première heure nous nous embrassons de nouveau .La distance entre la voiture de Lucas à mon appartement n'est pas longue mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle dure une éternité.

Une fois entre je jette ma veste sur le canapé est en profité pour reprendre une douche pour me rafraichir les idées et aller me coucher .Je repense à tous ce qui m'est arrivée depuis que je suis partie. Ma rencontre avec Alexandre ma relation toujours ambiguë avec Gideon ma nouvelle relation avec Lucas, rien que d'y penser s âme donne le tournie mais pour une fois ma vie reste normale et n'est pas hors de contrôle .  
En revenant dans le salon je trouve le mot du serveur par terre il a dû tomber de ma veste je decide de le ramasser pour le lire.  
Je lâche le mot et le regarde tomber par terre, ces trois mots me surprendre, je n'avais pas rêvé et d'un coup une phrase me revient en mémoire, « ce n'est pas la dernière fois que l'on se vois « » ces paroles resonnent dans ma tete tout en regardant les mots par terre ou je pouvais encore lire  
SALUT BEL ETALON ….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII : Confusion

Cela fait une demi-heure que je fixe c'est trop mot « salut bel étalon », qui me confirme que le brun aux yeux verts que j'ai aperçus dans le restaurant était Alexandre mais que fait-il à Los Angeles ? qui est -il ? Il savait beaucoup de choses sur moi à Paris mais moi pas grand-chose sur lui. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que l'on se voit m'avait-il dit quand je suis partie, il savait dès le début qu'il viendrait. Ça suffit me dis-je Amoi même, je vais aller me coucher et je m'en chargerai demain .  
Je me reveil en surchaut est découvert un SMS d'elucas me disant qu'il a passé Una agréable soirée surtout la fin, cela me décrocha un sourire. Je décidai de lui répondre que moi aussi même si le potentiel retour d'Alexandre me perturber .

Une heure plus tard je suis à l'arène pour voir Lionel et enfin finir le projet de la vente aux enchères.

-Salut Jude me dit Zack

-Zack, est alors cette math j'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait bonne impression auprès des recruteurs de l'équipe de Miami lui dis-je

.  
-Oui c'est vrai d'ailleurs je voulais te parler de sa ils m'on propose de partir faire une semaine d'entement avec eux pour améliorer un peu ma technique me dit-il.

-Une semaine s âme paraît cours d'habitude c'est des stages d'un ou un moi que l'on propose .lui réponds-je.

-Oui mais là ce n'est pas un stage c'est pour un futur transfert... me dit-il.

-Ah ok bah je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'aider alors lui dis-je avec le sourire car il le mérite .

-Merci ah au fait parme j'ia une campagne pour de l'huile pour le corps, encore merci pour me l'avoir décroché .me dit-il

-Je n'ai rien fait je les ai juste contacté tu as faits le reste bon je vais voir le Lionel si tu as besoin n'hésite pas lui réponds-je.

-Pas de soucie ton le meilleur dit Zack.

-Salut Lionel désolé du retard je parlais avec Zack lui dis-je.

-Pas de soucie chérie me dit-elle, d'ailleurs avant que j'oublie ce soir il y a une soirée masquée dans ma villa. Bien sûr tu es invité c'est une obligation me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-J'y serais avec Lucas s'il veut bien je te raconterai les détails plus tard de notre rendez-vous mais d'abbord parlent affaires , on en est ou avec la vente aux enchères lui demande-je.

-Elle sera samedi, tous les sponsors seront présents et les basketteurs sont chauds d'ailleurs, en parlant de basketteur chaud où est ton blondinet me lance-t-elle

-Ne commence pas Lionel, je viens bosser avec plaisir car ma vie privée ressemble à un épisode des feux de l'amour, entre Lucas pour qui je ressens une petite quelque chose mais pas grand-chose et Zéro pour qui tout est clair mais nos recherches ne sont pas compatible, en plus a chaque fois que je le vois c'est à deux doigts de déraper. Ajoute à sa un beau Français vient d'arriver...

-Quoi me coupe-t-elle le mec que tu as rencontré dans un bar est ici, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà Alexis

-Alexandre lui dis-je et oui il est là enfin je suppose je pense l'avoir vu et un serveur hier ma remise un mot avec écrit salut bel étalon. Il est la seule personne à m'avoir dit sa .

-Bon Dieu, dire que tu t'aplaigner d'avoir aucun mec qui te tournait autour maintenant tu en as trois me dirent-elle en me donnant une tape sur la cuisse.

-Alexandre ne me tourne pas autour je ne connais rien de lui, mais lors de notre rencontre à Paris, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on ses connaisser depuis longtemps, il me considérait comme un ami, il faut que je le retrouve j'ai un millier de question à lui poser.

-Avant d'aller harceler ton harceleur un blondinet t'attend dans la salle de conférences de presse, ecvite de coucher avec lui sur la table, j'ai tout nettoyé moi-même chéri.

-Il y a du progrès tu vas enfin pouvoir te marier avec une personne decente cette fois-ci lui dis-je quoi comme même temps tu es devenus le boss grace à ça . Lui dis-je

Pour cette réflexion j'ai eu le droit à un lancer de chaussure avec un je t'aime par-dessus, ma relation avec Lionel a tellement changé elle a été là quand je me decouvert gay, elle a été protectrice. Je l'aime comme ma deuxième mère plus comme une sœur.

J'entre dans la salle de conférences et je vois Gidéon en train de lire un contract je pense .  
-Salut lui dis-je, Lionel m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

-Salut ouais Lucas est à San francisco ffaires personnelles et j'aimerai avoir ton avis sur ce contract je dois donner ma décision aujourd'hui.

-Très bien laisse-moi voir lui dis-je.

C'est un contract pour des sous-vêtements.

-Tu devrais accepter même s'il y a eu ce scandale i mois, ce contrat montrera aux personnes que tu es toujours sexy mais aussi que tu as remonté la pente d'autant plus que vous avez gagné le championnat et il faut que tu profites de toutes les opportunités que l'on va t'offrir.

-Merci je voulais vraiment ton avis car Lucas m'a dit le contraire mais il ne me connaît pas aussi bien que toi.

En me disant sa, je me rappelle qu'en dehors de nos ébat-on former une bonne équipe d'un point de vue professionnelle.

Sa main se glisse sur la mienne et ses yeux bleus me fixent.

-Tu vas à la soirée de Lionel s esoir me dit-il

-Oui ça risque d'etre amusant

-Exactement, on ne sait pas qui est derière les masques, cela peut créé de situation très embarrassante ou très attendue.

En disant cela la pièce c'est réchauffer d'aux moins 30 degrés

En partant Gidéon se retourne est me lance :

-ça m'a pris du temps mais je sais ce que je veux et surtout ce que j'éprouve me dit-il .

-c'est-à-dire lui dis-je

-Tu verras ce soir me lance-t-il.

En partant je recois un mms du Lucas où il pose sur le golden bridge avec écrit ton sourire me manque.

Une excellente journée se termine je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'Alexandre je dois être en plein psychodrame, une autre personne à dut me dire cette phrase il doit être à Paris, j'ai peut-être un futur avec Gidéon et j'ai hâte d'etre à ce soir.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII; Le palais des miroirs

En rentrant à mon appartement je décide de me poser deux minutes sur mon PC pour chercher un nouvel appartement ou une maison, j'ai envie de changer d'air. J'en retiens trois maison qui sont assez grands et assez luxieuse. En regardant l'heure je decide d'aller m'habiller, je mets un jean un t-shirt blanc moulant et une veste du style kaban. La fête de Lionel risque d'être légendaire, tout le monde en parlait à l'arène et l'événement sur les réseaux sociaux fait le buzz.

À peine 30 minutes plus tard je suis chez Lionel au plus tôt chez Oscar et j'en reste bouge bé, la cour est englobée dans une sorte de Labyrinthe de miroir. Il y a autant de monde à l'intérieur du labyrinthe que dans la maison. Je decide de rentrer et j'aperçois Lionnel .

-Tu es complettement cinglé avec ton labyrinth de miroir, mais c'est pour cela que je t'adore lui dis-je

Elle se mit à rire.

-Je sais me dit-elle mais je voulais quelque chose qui change et fasse parler. Cependant ce n'est pas un labyrinthe de miroir c'est un palais de miroirs qui va reveler la vérité aux personnes courageuses qui veulent s'y aventurer, me lance-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ta bu combien de verre pour me dire cela lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Beaucoup trop mon chéri, allez viens allons te chercher un verre me lance-t-elle.

En rentrant dans la maison j'aperçois Zach mais aussi Gidéon qui est avec les membres de l'équipe de basket .

-Jude me lance Zach

-Salut Zach lui dis-je, alors ce camp ?

-justement je voulais t'en parler il me propose d'intégrer directement l'équipe me dit-il.

-Wahou felicitation, tu as pris ta décision? lui dis-je

-Je sais pas encore mais je pense y aller, tu seras toujours même si on n'est pas dans la même ville.

-Oui bien sur t'inquiète pas pour sa, prends ta décision en fonction de tes envies et tiens-moi au courant que je t'organise une conférence de presse lui dis-je.

Je regardai avec fierté Zach rejoindre l'équipe. Ce jeune basketteur à qui tous lui sourit.

Après avoir bu mon verre de champagne je me retire sur la terrasse pour prendre un peu d'air frais , avec tous ce monde et la chaleur j'avais la tête qui tournait. Cette nuit est magnifique douce et est étoilé. Une voix vient interrompre mais penser.

-Bon soir Jude .

En me retournant je croise Gidéon ,

-Salut comment vas-tu depuis cette après-midi lui dis-je.

-Très bien me lance-t-il avec un sourire.

Il est resplendissant, il porte un jean taillé sur mesure un polo noir moulant et une veste habillé. Je n'arrive pas à enlever mon regard dès ses yeux bleus océan.

-Sa te dit de se poser là est de parler d'un sujet qui est important pour moi me demande-t-il  
-Oui bien sur répond dis-je .

Je suis stressé, je me demande ceux qu'il va me dire, ça se trouve il a trouvé une meilleure équipe ou il va m'annoncer qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un, une boule est en train de se former dans mon estomac.

-J'ai envie que l'on parle de nous me lance-t-il.

-Très bien lui dis-je.

-Je t'ai dit plus tot ceux que je voulais, je sais très bien que j'ai déconné il y a plusieurs mois en prenons notre histoire pour un jeu, je voulais seulement m'amuser mais j'ai réalisé quand tu es partie recruter les nouveaux joueurs à quels points tu me manquais et je ne t'ai pas appelé par fierté mais quand je t'ai revue à l'arène j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, je t'ai parlé sur un ton agressif pour essayer de te montrer à quels points tu comptes pour moi . De plus quand j'ai su que tu sortais avec Lucas sa m'ont mis les boules. Me dit-il 

J'en reste bouche bée je ne m'attendais pas à une telle confession, j'allais répondre quand il se remit à parler.

-Je t'ai dit que je savais ce que je voulais, eh bien c'est toi, j'ai envie de me réveille à tes cotes, que tu t'endormes dans mes bras, je veux une vraie relation, je veux tous le pack cette fois-ci par ce que JE T'AIME me lance-t-il.

Il me dit la même réplique que moi lors de la finale du championnat, Gidéon me dit enfin ce que j'ai envie d'entendre depuis le tout début mais je veux moins de mot et plus d'action.

-Me dire que tu m'aimes Gidéon n'est pas suffisant lui dis-je.

-Je sais très bien, mais je suis pres à me battre pour toi, j'espère que Lucas eh bien accroché car j'arrive. Me lance-t-il.

À ce moment j'ai qu'une envie c'est l'embrasser je comprends à cet instant que Lucas n'était qu'une distraction, je ne veux qu'une personne et c'est lui.

Je tourne la tête une seconde et une silhouette que je reconnais entre dans le palais des miroirs.  
-Je reviens dans 10 minutes dis-je à Gidéon .

-Jude attend me lance-t-il.

Il est déjà trop tard je suis déjà en train de pénétrer le palais des miroirs.  
C est une zone très perturbante on voit des centaines de reflets mais aussi nos visages déformer ou autres, j'essaye de trouver mon chemin car entre tous ces miroirs ces un vrai labyrinthe mais je sais ce que j'ai vu et je suis pres à rester la toute la nuit mais je dois retrouver cette personne.  
Un coup je tourne à droite un autre à gauche, à ce moment je déteste Lionel. J'entends Gidéon m'appeler il m'a suivi dans ce labyrinthe .

D'un coup je me retrouve au centre d'une pièce avec deux entrés eh là d'un coup deux silhouettes d'homme se reflète sur les miroirs. Ce qui m'indique qu'elle direction suivait. Je vois le beau vissage de Gidéon qui me cherche et de l'autre les yeux vert émeraude d'Alexandre se reflète dans ce miroir.  
Je suis confus de quel côté aller, j'ai envie de courir dans les bras de Gidéon et lui dire que moi aussi je ressens ce qu'il ressent pour moi mais j'ai aussi besoin d'avoir des réponses d'Alexandre .

Je regarde une dernière fois les miroirs et j'avance car j'ai pris ma décision …


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX : Truth

Je marche entre les miroirs pour trouver la personne que je cherche depuis que je l'ai aperçu, il a toujours été dans mais penser depuis notre rencontre mais je suis déterminé à avoir toutes les réponses, le jeu s'arrête ce soir.

Je tourne à un croisement et je me retrouve face à face avec lui, il est aussi beau que dans mon souvenir, ses magnifiques yeux verts me regardent.

-Je t'ai manqué Jude me dit Alexandre avec un sourire.

-On peut dire sa, je ne veux pas t'agresser mais j'ai tellement de questions, j'ai cru que je devenais fou, je te préviens je ne ressortirai pas de ce palais de glace sans avoir ceux pourquoi je suis venuse.  
-Je n'en attendais pas moi de toi me dit-il pose tes questions me disent -il mais es-tu prêt à avoir ses réponses.

-Qui es-tu ? Comment ça se fait que tu me connais me dis pas la même chose qu'à Paris s'il te plaît me lance t-illui dis-je.

-Je suis producteur de séries et scénariste, surtout à l'étrangers mais là je produis une série ici à Los Angeles , Lionel ma appeler pour me dire qu'un ami à elle pouvait être en dépression donc je l'ai rencontre dans un bar pour elle, elle te garder en sécurité me lance-t-il, je l'ai aussi fait pour moi.

-Pourquoi m'avoir suivis dans un restaurant lui dis-je.

-Je ne t'ai pas suivi j'y suis allé manger et je t'ai aperçu en charmant compagnie mais j'ai voulu te laisser un message, d'ailleurs je suis un petit peu déçu que tu n'es pas fait plus de recherche sur moi surtout que tu travail a l'arène, j'aurais pensé que tu saurais deviné …me lance-t-il.

-Je suis un peu soulagé je pensais que tu pouvais être un harceleur, mais du coup comment es-tu arriver à cette fête lui dis-je.

-Je me suis rendu compte que tu ignorais qui j'etais c'est pour cela que Lionel invitait pour que l'on aille une conversation me lance-t-il. Je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment suivi mes conseils, tu avais l'air de tant sortir l'autre soir mais là j'ai cru comprendre et entendre que tu etais avec le mec dont tu me parlais à Paris.

-C'est compliqué Alexandre il vient enfin de me dire ce qu'il ressent pour moi, il m'a suivi jusque dans ce labyrinthe pour moi, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de preuve d'amour surtout avec mon père lui dis-je.  
_Je comprends après tout Oscar est un monstre croit moi j'en sais quelque chose me lance-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire lui dis-je.

-Rien ne laisse tomber, j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions,'espère te revoir bientôt Jude, n'oublie pas que certaines personnes t'aiment même si tu tends laissi pas compte, allez va retrouver ton petit ami il a assez attendu me lance-t-il.

En un clin d'oeil il disparaît derrière les miroirs cette rencontre ma relaxe mais ma laisser beaucoup de questions aussi, je me rend compte à quels points Lionel tiens à moi.  
En sortant du palais de la glace je vois Lionel sur la terrasse et je cours vers elle et je lui fais un énorme câlin.

-C'etais pourquoi mon chéri me lance-t-elle.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, j'ai croisé Alexandre dans le palais des glaces et il m'a tous raconte lui dis-je.

Elle voulut me dire quelque chose mais Gidéon m'appela désolais je reviens plus tard. Je me rapprochais de lui et nous allons nous assoir sur un banc a l'abri des regards. Je décide de tous lui racontait pas rapport à Alexandre et mes véritables motivations par rapport à ma relation avec Lucas.

-Wahou, vos etes un petit cachotier monsieur kincade me lance-t-il avec un sourire qui me font fondre.

-Je suis prêt à nous redonner une chance mais à une condition, je veux que se soit sérieux, une vraie relation lui lance -je.

Pour répondre à cela il m'agrippe par le menton et m'embrasse comme des adolescents pus sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche jusqu'à trouver la mienne et s'emmêlent avec elle. Sa main se positionne sur ma taille, à cet instant j'ai l'impression d'etre dans l'espace tellement je suis heureux . Ce baiser a duré une éternité. Quand il s'arrêta-t-il m'ennéagone dans ses bras .

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi me lance-t-il .

-Bien sûr je vais dire aurvoir à Lionel lui dis-je

-Jude, j'aimerais que tu m'organises une conférence avec les sponsors et autres pour annoncer que je ne suis plus célibataire et que tu sois mon petit ami.

Sur le coup je suis aux anges, mon rêve devient réalité mais quelque chose me reviens en mémoire . Lucas, je vais devoir régler certaines choses avec lui.

-Pas de soucis Gidéon je m'en occupe dès que je me suis occupé de Lucas lui dis-je

En remontant vers la maison je l'entends me dire qu'il m'attend dans la voiture, je trouve Lionel sur le pas de la porte avec son air triste .

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lionel ? Lui dis-je

-Je dois te dire quelque chose me lance-t-elle mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout avant de répondre.  
Quand j'ai pris le contrôle des devils je ai pu accéder au dossier d'Oscar c'est plus noir secret et la police à tous embarquer sauf une enveloppe, dans laquelle il avait les photos d'un bébé ainsi que son prénom. Il y avait aussi un justificatif de paiement il avait renoncé à tout droit envers cet enfant .

-Que veux-tu me dire, je ne comprends rien lui dis-je, je me sens confus et perdu .

-Le prenom qui était inscrit était Alexandre me dit -elle.

D'un coup tous ent son sens, il est venuse à Paris parce que Lionel lui a demandé mais aussi pour lui, il m'avait donné des conseils à Paris qui fait son a un inconnu, de plus il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'Oscar était un monstre. Je ne me rendais pas compte mais je pleurer .

-Alexandre est mon frère lui dis-je en pleurant.

Je m'effondre dans les bras de Lionel et nous pleurons tous les deux.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Did i miss you ?

Sur le chemin du retour , je n'étiat présent que physiquement mon esprit ce balader entre les paysages qui défiler et sur la révélation que Lionel m'a faite. Je ne lui en veux pas du tous d'ailleurs , a sa place j'aurais mis autant de temps pour lui annoncé.J'ai un grand frère pensais-je.

-Jude me lance Gidéon en me ramenant a la réalité, tu es devant chez toi , avant de te laiser tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse s'il te plait .Plus de secret me lance t-il.

-Oui plus de secret mais je t'expliquerai tous des que j'en serais plus moi même .Avant qu'il puisse répondre je l'embrassa, ce qui ne le surprend pas plus que sa puisque il est deja en train de m'enlacer et m'attire contre lui , ma bouche est en feu. A demain lui dis-je en sortnt de la voiture.

En rentrant je decide de regarder s'il existe quoi que ce soit sur Alexandre sur internet mais bien sur il n'y avait aucun ré décide d'aller me coucher , je ferai des recherches demain a l'arène avec Lionel au pire.

Je ne suis jamais arrivé a l'arène aussi vite,je rejoin Lionel dans son bureau .

-MOn chéri tu t-es leve du lit bien tot me lance t-elle.

-Non mais j'ai besoin de réponse sur Alexandre , j'ai essayé sur internet , je n'ai eus aucune réponse , c'est pas possible.

-Je suis sur que tu le reverras très bientôt , apres c'est ce qu'il ta dit ? Non. Me lance t-elle

-Oui mais je trouve cette situation étrange , imagine que c'est un tueur en série.

-Non il a eté diplomé de l'unniversité de colombia avec les honneur, il a fait un peu de mainquinat et d'apres ce que je sais il est dans les affaires.

-Comment tu sais tout sa ? Lui dis-je

-Je suis la femme d'Oscar , apres notre discution hier , j'ai appeler un ami a moi qui travail dans la police me dit -elle. Tu dois aller retrouver Zéro/Gidéon au vestiaire.

En arrivant dans les vestiaire je le trouve debout avec un sourire béat qui me fait fondre.

-Pourquoi ce grand sourire lui dis-je

-Ton petit ami est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe me dit -elle en m'embrassant, petit ami sa sonne bien , pas vrai Jude.

-Pour moi c'est la perfection , lui dis-je,par contre je n'ai toujours pas organiser ta conférence de presse , je vais essayer..

Gidéon me coupe la parole

-Une fois que tu te seras occupé d'Alexandre tu t'occuperas de moi me lance t-il.

Je reste sur le cul , comment est il au courant , je suis toujours le dernier au courant.

Tu te demande comment je suis au courant me dit-il , dans le labyrinth des miroir je t'ai suivis est rattrapé est j'ai entendu votre conversation, quand je t'ia vu dans la voiture j'ai fait le rapprochement me dit-il.

J'en reste bouche bé , il me surprend de jours en jours , j'ai des papillon dans le ventre et je me sens leger , j'apprehender cette discution avec lui mais je n'aurais pas a le faire.

-J'espere que tu sais a quelle point je t'aime Gidéon lui dis-je

-Oui mais le plus important c'est que j'espere que tu sais a quelle point je t'aime me lance t-il.

Nous nous embrassons encore mais beaucoup plus pasionement mais nous avons dut nous interrompre quand les joueurs sont entré.

-Bon courrage pour le math lui dis-je.

Le mactch se déroule très bien , les dévils gagnent encore , a ce rythme la ils auront bientôt une deuxieme baque et Gidéon en sera a sa troisième. Durant tous le match je me suis sentis vide et impuissant , Alexandre ne sortait pas de ma tête j'ai donc pris la décission d'aller voir un vieille ennemi...

-Bonjour Jude me lance Oscar avec ses yeux de serpent.

-Salut , je suis pas ici pour jouer a être ta marionnette ou a rattraper le temps perdus je veux des réponses sur Alexandre...

On dirait qu'il a enfin décider de revenir me lance t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

-Dis moi ce que tu sais sur lui lui dis-je

-Ecoute moi bien fils , c'était une histoire sans importance , sauf que j'ai découvert que sa mère est la meilleur détective de New York , alors crois moi ce garcon n'est la que pour un seul but ,me voir pourir en prison . Me dit-il.

-Parfait ce n'est donc pas une menace pour moi lui dis-je.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte , lorsque j'allais sortir Oscar se miT a rire et en me retournant il me lance.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas un daner pour toi , je ne sais rien de ce garcon a part que je suis son père biologique.

Je sors de la prison avec encore plus d'appréhension que prévus , je constate que Gidéon a essayer de me joindre . Je suis vraiment trop con je suis venus ici sans lui dire. Il a dût s'inquiéte.

30 minutes plus tard je rentre dans l'arène est je croise le concierge qui me dit un mec bau musclé m'attend dans les vestiaires .

Je rentre dans les vestiaire et je ne vois personne mais j'entends l'eau sous la douche et je vois que les vêtements de Gidéon son dans son cassier , je décide de lui faire la surprise et j'ôte ma chemise et mon pantalon et mon calecon pour aller le rejoindre.

-Gidéon désolé du retard je suis allé voir mon père et tu ne devineras jamais lui dis-je

En entrant dans la douche je m'arrête net devant ce corps musclé avec un tatouage juste sur les péctoraux. Puis l'homme de ces yeux vert me lance.

-Je t'ai manqué petit frère me lance Alexandre...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI : Une seconde peut tout changer :

Son torse musclé ainsi que son tatouage et ses yeux vert qui me fixe me pertube. La phrase qu'il vient de me dire je t'ai manqué petit frère raisonne dans ma tête.

-Salut Alexandre lui dis-je, C'est bizarre de te croiser dans la douche des dévils tu n'es pas basketteurs.

-Tu poses toujours autant de questions, tu te méfies toujours autant de moi , alors dis-moi ce que papa a dit me lance-t-il . Je suis sur que tu lui as parlé de moi et j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il t'a répondu.

-Il a sous-entendu que tu étais quelqu'un d'influant et qu'il ne savait pas si tu étais avec ou contre moi lui dis-je.

Pourquoi je lui dis ça, c'est la seule chose qu'il ne sache pas, en sa présence je déballe tout, je m'exaspère? Il se mit à rire .

-Mon cher petit frère, si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait pour te retrouver, si je voulais te blesser se serait déjà fait me dit-il.

Il s'approche de moi je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau puis il se dirige vers mon oreille et dans un murmure il me dit :

-Tu es de la même famille que moi je ne te ferrai jamais de mal Jude, tu es a moi, par contre ta relation avec ce Zéro je n'approve pas trop me lance-t-il

-Ton approbation j'en ai strictement rien à foutre Alexandre lui dis-je, toute ma vie j'ai écouté les autres me jugeaient mais maintenant j'agis.

Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires pour me rhabiller quand il me lança.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as toujours pas dit à Lucas et pourquoi tu n'as pas fait de déclarations publiques , tu n'es pas sur d'avoir fait le bon choix.

-Je ne te dois rien, pourquoi ma vie t'intéresse autant ? Lui lançais-je.

Je ne le comprends pas, toute ma vie j'ai rêvé d'avoir un frère, mais là il agit d'une façon possessive, je ne comprends pas cette obsession. En deux trois-quatre mouvements, je quitte le vestiaire

[ 1 mois s'écoule durant lequelle les événements marquant de la saison 3 se sont produit c'est-à-dire zéro à embrasser Jude sur le terrain et ils ont fait une déclaration publique sauf que Derek et Asha ne se sont pas marié].

-Zéro tu vas être pour ton shoting photo pour des sous-vêtements lui dis-je;

-Regarde c'est un des modèles me lança-t-il.

Son caleçon épousé ses formes de manière très généreuse, il a dû voir que je souriais puis ce qu'il enleva son caleçon et me lança. En seulement deux secondes il se mit à embrasser de plus en plus fougueusement.

Ma vie était devenue magique Gidéon et moi, ont vivés dans le bonheur, on vivait dans une immense villa, Gidéon était le capitaine j'étais le vice-président de l'arène et ce soir je partais en voyage d'affaires avec Lionel.

Je n'avais plus revu Alexandre depuis 1 mois, Lionel m'a affirmé qu'il avait quitté la ville.

-À quoi penses-tu Jude me lance Gidéon.

-À mon voyage d'affaire et à quel point ma vie est parfaite stupide lui dis-je.  
Puis il m'embrassa.

Sur le chemin de l'aéroport dans le taxi avec Lionel, je n'arrête pas de me dire que ma vie est parfaite est que j'ai peut-être atteint mon happy end.

J'ai commencé en tant qu'agent puis a faire des plans cul avec Zéro, ensuite il m'a avoué son prénom et après quelques mois de battements nous formons un couple solide. On vit ensemble, il y a aucune ombre au tableau .

-Jude tu m'écoutes me lance Lionel.

-Désolé j' étais dans mes pensées, tu disais .

-J'ai faits un peu de recherche sur Alexandre pour ne plus avoir de doute sur lui, sa mère est détective comme on le sait déjà, mais quand il était jeune il a créé une application qui lui a fait gagner beaucoup d'argent et maintenant il vient d'être nommé directeur d'une entreprise d'agent à Paris. Cependant il y a d'autres filiale comme à Los Angeles et New York. Il s'occupe des sportifs et des mannequins et je ne suis pas sûr mais peut-être même des acteurs. Il est persévérant, il obtient toujours ceux qu'il veut reste à savoir ce qu'il cherche me dit-elle.

On s'en occupera en rentrant lui dis-je le plus convaincant possible, je n'ai pas encore envie de me lançais dans le sujet Alexandre, j'ai perdu bien assez de temps avec lui.

En arrivant à l'aéroport nous avons faits enregistrer nos bagages et nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'embarquement lorsque plusieurs personnes se sont mises à hurler et courir. Pris dans un mouvement de foule je perdis Lionel de vu et me retrouver un peu plus loin face à quelqu'un dont je ne voyais pas son visage, j'étais paralysé puis un bruit sourd retenti et les dernières sensations que j'éprouvais Fu le froid la chaleur la viscosité. J'étais pris de vertige, je réaliser que le froid venais du sol de l'aéroport et la sensation de chaleur et de viscosité provenait du sang dans lequel nager mes bras, puis j'entendis des voix qui se rapprochait.

-Nous avons un blessé par balle, il perd beaucoup de sang appelé une ambulance

-Jude lança Lionel ou du moins ce que je pensais.

La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, ce matin je parlais de mon happy end.

Ceci ne pouvait pas être mon happy end... Après cette pensée-là Nour m'enveloppa

PS :

Désolé pour l'absence mais maintenant je posterai un chapitre par semaine, lâché vous dans les commentaires. Les zude seront-ils séparés


End file.
